A Shoulder To Lean On
by candypink26
Summary: Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on. Rob/Star, one sided Rob/Rae, one-sided BB/Rae. Please read & review!


A Shoulder To Lean On

**_A/N: My apologies for not updating for such a long time! (Time was extremely tight...)_**

**_Please see my profile or something. It's really hard for me to update now. But I'm not cancelling stories or anything; some are just on hold for the moment._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own this story. The second flashback came from the Teen Titans GO! comic #47. (What Robin said was his exact words in the comic; the rest of the flashback belongs to me, though not the real thing... xP) Sorry for the long flashback, by the way!_**

* * *

The soft daybreak light poured into the main room. Raven, sitting at the couch, was watching the tranquil waters below and the waves that were crashing into the rocks.

She was the only one in the room; it isn't the first time though. She was definitely one of the earliest to get out of bed every morning. But today was an exception; Beast Boy was out, Cyborg was sleeping in (he had to deal with some bank robbers late last night), Starfire was back in Tameran and Robin was... presumably asleep. Raven turned her head slightly as someone walked into the room.

"Morning."

"Oh, morning..." Raven replied. Robin proceeded to sit down.

Ever since Starfire left for Tameran, Raven knew the boy wonder had been missing her very much; he also spoke less than usual. There was a brief silence.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked. Robin smiled. "Yeah..."

Raven could read his mind. "Like I told you; don't worry. She'll be back soon." Robin looked up at her. "What? Oh. Right..." he replied and sighed. "D'you really think so?"

Raven nodded and smiled. "Of course. She's just sensitive, but she... she loves you. She won't just leave." She said. "Starfire just needs a breather... You'll have to let her take one. And she'll come back to you." Robin obviously felt a little better. His smile widened. "Thanks, Rae."

Robin started to recall what had happened a month ago...

_-Flashback-_

_The main room door closed behind Raven and Robin._

"_That," he started. "wasn't fair." Raven smirked. "It was six against two; we still beat them." she answered. A similar smirk was on Robin's face. "The Hive Five still aren't good enough, are they?" Raven laughed quietly, and glanced at Robin. He had one hand on his face. _"_What's wrong with your face?" Robin looked away, removing his hand from his face. "No... Nothing..."_

_Those words didn't stop Raven from finding out. Raven swiped away the gloved hand away and, rather forcefully, grabbed and turned his face so she could have a better look. Robin winced at her sudden movement. There was a deep gash. _"_That's not nothing." She stated plainly and dragged him over the couch. "No, you don't have to do this," he said, grabbing her arm to stop her as she made him sit down._

"_Just be quiet."_

_Raven put a hand on Robin's cut and a blue aura engulfed it. Robin flushed as he realised how close to each other they were, but he didn't do anything. Within seconds, Robin's cut had already healed. Raven's amethyst eyes met Robin's (masked ones). For a moment, Robin swore he saw a tint of pink on Raven's face._

_Raven suddenly whipped her head to the side and gasped; Robin turned to look at where she was looking at and his lips parted, though no word came out. He had seen a flash of red hair. Getting up rather abruptly from the couch, he sprinted over to the corridors. "Starfire!" The redhead stopped in her tracks. Robin caught up with her and turned her around. Tear streaks were visible on her face._

"_Star, you've got it wrong! There is nothing between us!" _

_Starfire spoke, "No, Robin; I know what I saw."_

"_You don't understand! Raven was just trying to help me!"_

_The Tameranian girl remained silent as her large emerald eyes darted from Robin, then to Raven, who was standing not far away. She then closed them._

"_If that is the truth," she spoke and reopened her eyes. "I will not blame Raven for trying to help you. But..."_

_The girl did not complete her sentence; Robin knew what she implied. "Starfire... I'm sorry. But there is really nothing going on between-" "You do not have to do the explaining any further." Robin gasped as Starfire turned and left without uttering a single word. As quick as lightning, Starfire emerged from her room with a couple of belongings. "No, Star, you don't have to do this! This is just a misunderstanding!" Robin went forwards and made to grab hold of the Tameranian's arm; she wrenched her arm from his grip rather effortlessly. Starfire, though looking on the verge of breaking down again and surrendering to Robin, continued walking out of the tower silently without ever once looking back. Robin watched her go and he closed his eyes. Raven placed a hand on Robin's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It wasn't your fault."_

"_I shouldn't have helped you."_

"_Don't say that."_

_An awkward silence fell between the two. Raven pulled the boy wonder into an embrace. "She'll return..."_

_"I'm sure."_

_-End of flashback-_

Robin wondered when will that be, but he said nothing. He felt so depressed and bottled up inside and he wondered what could ever make him feel better other than Starfire's return. He leant his head on Raven's shoulder. Raven's eyes widened and turned slightly to look at Robin. "Do you mind?" Raven shook her head. She didn't feel too good as well.

"Thanks..." Robin said.

"I mean, everyone needs a shoulder to lean on..." Raven replied.

Robin broke into a smile. "It'd be great if you really were my sister..." The word, 'sister', struck Raven. She sighed heavily as she recalled what Robin had said.

_-Yet another flashback-_

"_You're like a sister I never had."_

_Raven watched on sadly as Robin approached the roof. It was Robin's parents' death anniversary. She knew how much it meant to him. She knew how much it hurt..._

_But, a sister...? _

_Raven knew very clearly herself that she can be nothing more than a sisterly figure to Robin. Yes, she did. It was perfectly clear the day when Starfire first came to Earth, the day when the titans crashed onto an unknown planet and were stranded there, the day when they went to Tokyo in search of Saico-Tek... Despite her deep feelings for the leader of the titans, she knew it was the best for Robin... and Starfire... She knew it was a fact..._

_It was impossible._

_She hastily wiped away the tear that had uncontrollably slipped out of her eye and left, feeling as though she had been stabbed with a dagger._

_-End of flashback-_

Raven shot a side-long glance at Robin. He was staring out at the waters, clearly thinking about Starfire. The two titans remained in the same position for what seemed like eternity as the time crawled by as if it had been put in slow-motion, both preoccupied in thinking about the same issue: love.

Robin finally lifted his head from Raven's shoulder; their eyes met.

"I've to meditate; I'll be in my room." Raven lied. Robin nodded and Raven proceeded to get up and head towards her room.

* * *

It was lunchtime. Cyborg was busying himself with the preparation of breakfast, while Robin sat on one of the stools watching him with not much interest. The doors of the main room opened.

Cyborg and Robin turned round to see who had come in; Robin's eyes lit up with anticipation. In stepped Beast Boy; he was holding a shopping bag. Robin, who was clearly disappointed, sighed. "Shopping? That doesn't seem like your thing, grass stain." Cyborg stated as Beast Boy came over and sat beside Robin. "It's a gift, actually..." Beast Boy responded and his face was tinted pink. Raising an eyebrow, Robin asked, "A present? For who?"

"Well, that," Beast Boy said. "I'm not gonna tell you."

"Aww, come on, BB, we all know who it is." Cyborg said. Beast Boy flushed an even deeper shade of pink. "You do?" Cyborg smirked, and Robin couldn't help but smirk as well. The changeling shifted uneasily in his seat. "Uh... Just don't tell her..."

* * *

"Raven?"

Beast Boy knocked on the dark girl's door. "Rae, you in there?" Beast Boy pushed her slightly ajar door open. Apparently, Raven wasn't in. Beast Boy knew where to find her.

* * *

It started to drizzle. Raven didn't care.

Finally having found solitude on the roof, Raven let her feet hang off the edge of the Titans Tower. She watched the clouds drift aimlessly across the sky... That was how she felt; aimless. Raven sighed deeply. Her thoughts were still on the conversation with Robin that morning.

_ "...it would be great if you really were my sister..."_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Beast Boy approached her.

"Rae? You okay?" Raven nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine..." Beast Boy sat down beside her. Raven seemed to notice that Beast Boy had grown taller. _(A/N: naturally.)_ He was nearly taller than she was. "You don't look like you're fine," the changeling stated. "I..." Raven's violet eyes met his green ones. Could he read minds or something? She decided to drop it.

The duo continued sitting there for awhile, before Raven slowly put her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. He glanced at Raven, evidently surprised, while he flushed slightly.

"Do you mind?"

"Nah," he replied. "I don't."

Beast Boy placed a hand on Raven's other shoulder, pulling her closer to him; it was her turn to flush. "You know, I bought something for you." Beast Boy said. "Really?" Raven responded. "What is it?" "You'll see later," he answered. His lips arced into a smile; so did Raven's.

"It's true;" Raven thought to herself. "everyone needs a shoulder to lean on..."

**_

* * *

_**

Please review! This is probably my longest oneShot ever!

**_I'll be starting on 'Anonymity', my first Harry Potter FF, soon. (Check out my profile page to see the tentative summary.) Watch out for it! Thanks!_**

**_Ann._**


End file.
